Heathens
by Bluelionessproductions
Summary: AU: Draco Malfoy is sick of the Slytherins, the Carrows and the dark lord. So he decides to try and join the DA...even if it kills him. I do not own Harry Potter.


Heathens

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The Slytherin common room wasn't the quiet space it use to be. For years he enjoyed sitting and reading in the quiet, silently accompanied by his 'friends'. Now, not only was it loud, but the words coming out of his housemate's mouths were horrendous. Talk of the dark lord and his greatness, how they enjoyed seeing the Gryffindors get punished, things like that. It made Draco feel sick. Did he use to talk like that?

"Are you okay, Draco? You look ill," Pansy asked the blonde.

Draco didn't answer her, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone from his house. For once in his life, he was wishing he was in the company of a Gryffindor or any other house for that matter. Draco got up and walked out, he felt the eyes of his peers on him. He instinctively tensed up and walked quicker. Once outside, he took a deep breath; he could finally breathe easily. The young Slytherin walked down the long empty corridors of the school, alone with his thoughts. How he wished things were back to normal; teasing Potter, making fun of Loony Lovegood, playing with Cyrus, fighting with Finnigan and Weasley. He stopped dead in his tracks. Draco realized why his housemates were staring at him. He back up against the wall in fear; no sensible Slytherin went out after dark...unless they had a death wish.

"Oh no…" Draco muttered.

This was the time the DA patrolled the halls, the time the other three houses owned the school. If you were unfortunate enough to cross one of the members, you were as good as dead. They would jump you and interrogate you on why you were out and what you've been doing. If you were lucky enough to convince them you were doing nothing, you'd still be roughed up a bit to show that they meant business.

"Damn you, Theodore!" Draco cursed quietly.

It was his fault for the DA doing this. Theodore Nott made his own group that rivaled the DA and well, things got...bloody. Nott almost killed Seamus Finnigan the first time both clubs fought. Ever since, they, Finnigan in particular, were dead set on stopping them. That meant if you were a Slytherin, you were equally as guilty and would suffer the consequences. Draco was hyperventilating by this point, there no way to defend himself against them. Sure, he had his wand, but there was little to do against their gnashing teeth and sharp claws.

"Draco Malfoy?" or in this case, fuzzy ears.

He looked to his right to see Luna Lovegood. She looked as pleasant as ever, even against all the darkness.

"Oh...Luna. Thank god it's only you," Draco sighed with relief.

"Quite the opposite actually. Seamus and Ginny are coming this was right now." Draco's breath hitched in his throat. That was it; he was dead.

"You should go back to your common room while still can, Draco. I won't tell them you were out. I know you're not with Theodore," she smiled sweetly at Draco.

The taller boy looked down at the odd Ravenclaw with a blank expression. Draco, face still empty of emotion, walked past Luna.

"Oh! Draco, what are you doing? You common room is that way!" Luna went after Draco, worried.

He continued on swiftly until he heard the sounds of animals yipping and growling. He stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway. Luna ran up to him.

"Draco, no! They'll maul you!" she tugged on his arm, but Draco did not move.

From the shadows, animals of every kind moved forward, a fox and horse leading the way. The second they noticed him, they started snarling and hissing at him. Draco looked to the fox, it looked enraged. The horse next to the red-furred creature whinnied in what Draco assumed to be surprise. The fox moved closer and transformed into a rather familiar Irish face.

"Malfoy," Seamus spat.

Draco suppressed a shudder, the claw mark over Finnigan's left eye made him more threatening. Seamus was nothing like he was before; the playful banter they use to engage in when Seamus was a laid back, enthusiastic Gryffindor was replaced with utter hatred from the new, determined, intimidating co-leader of the DA.

"Good day, Finnigan. What can I do you for?" he asked politely.

"Shut up! You know the rules! What are you doing out here?" the Irish boy said, advancing closer. Draco's stomach was doing backflips, but continued.

"I went for a little walk to get away from my ridiculous peers. I can't stand them anymore," Ginny, who only a moment ago was the horse leading with Seamus, walked up to stand next to her friend.

"Really, Malfoy?" Ginny said accusingly, "You, the prince of Slytherin, sick of your own kind? Ha!"

"I'm not lying...I'm…" Draco stopped. He didn't know what to say really; his whole life he was a git to them and now he had to convince them that he didn't really hate them.

"I'm not...that bad," he finished. Instantly Seamus began to laugh.

Draco looked at his shoes, ashamed; He didn't dare look at the two Gryffindors in front of him. His eyes shifted to Luna; she was clearly sorry for how they were acting.

"Oh, that's funny, Malfoy," Seamus said, still chuckling, "I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to pieces." Draco went rigid; he needed to talk his way out of this now.

"I'm serious! They're horrible! I hate them as much as you do!" Draco yelled, backing up. Seamus rolled his eyes and drew his wand.

"Shut up, you worthless bit. I bet you're Theodore's right hand man!" the shorter Gryffindor shouted back. Seamus raised his wand to hex Draco, but Luna stepped in front of him,

"No, Seamus! Please don't! Draco isn't a part of the Inquisitorial Squad!" Luna pleaded with her friend.

The Irishman's face softened, despite being cold towards Slytherins, he was still nice, considerate, old Seamus to his friends. He lowered his wand slightly and sighed,

"Luna, I know you want to see the good in everyone, but it's just not there! He has no good in him! He's just evil!"

Draco hung his head low, Seamus was right...somewhat. Draco knew he wasn't good, but he was far from evil. He picked his head up to look at Ginny. She was staring coldly at him; she didn't like him any more than Seamus did. Luna and Seamus continued to argue more, much to Draco's annoyance.

"Enough!" Draco shouted, "I'm not a part of Theodore's gang, I'm not evil and I'm not leaving!"

Luna looked back at him, eyes filled with fear. Draco knew he had just sealed his own incoming doom, but he didn't care. Dying here was better than being subject to his housemate's sick and twisted views. Seamus's face twisted with rage,

"You think you can talk to me that way? I'll make you eat your words!" in the blink of an eye, the Irish boy transformed into a fox and sprinted towards the defenseless Slytherin.

"Seamus, no!" Luna tried to grab the fox boy in mid jump, but he slipped through her hands.

Seamus's teeth sank into the poor blonde's forearm. The pain was unreal. Sure, it was as painful as a normal animal bite, but the hate and rage behind the bite made it a hundred times worse. Draco however, remained silent. He refused to scream, he refused to show weakness. The fox tugged violently at his arm, snarling and barking manically. Tears threatened to pour down Draco's face, but he fought the urge. Suddenly a roar filled the hallway, causing Seamus to let go of Draco's arm. Blood splattered his muzzle as he ran up next to Ginny. He transformed back to his normal self as the patrol parted to make a path for the large lion. The big cat stared at the Slytherin boy, bright, warm brown eyes looked at him with...determination? He couldn't tell. Draco cradled his wounded arm, biting his lower lip. His eyes wandered away from the lion to the Irish boy, he hadn't bothered to wipe his face clean of the blood; so it stayed, dripping down his face. The lion finally reached the blonde.

"Draco, do you know what atrocity you have committed coming out here at night?" it asked after it had turned back into his normal form. Draco gazed at the boy he had so many times picked on, hexed, and shoved around. Neville Longbottom, leader of the DA.

"I'm aware," Draco said, voice strained. From behind Neville, someone snickered.

"Enough, Seamus. You've had your time, now it's my turn," Neville said blankly. Seamus gave a hum in response and remained quiet.

"Neville, listen to me. I cannot stand my housemates! None of them! I hate them, I hate the Carrows, and I hate the dark lord! I'm not one of them, I don't want to be one of them!" the Slytherin said desperately. The lanky Gryffindor raised an eyebrow,

"Really?" he asked, "Why should we believe you?" Draco's heart stopped, his only chance slipping away. Before he could stop himself, he began talking,

"I'll do anything you want. I'll follow you, doing anything you say." Neville looked surprised, but Seamus could longer contain his laughter.

"Come on, Neville! We can't trust this slick haired git!" he said, laughing. Neville seemed to consider his words. However, Luna saved Draco once more,

"No, we can trust him, Neville!" she said. He looked at her, unsure.

"Just trust me on this," she said quieter. The leader sighed and nodded. He walked up to Draco,

"You must do everything we tell you, 'we' being everyone in the DA. No exceptions. Understand?" Draco nodded furiously.

"Good, and if you turn on us," Neville paused, "there will be dire consequences." Draco nodded once more.

His eye caught Seamus behind Neville, scowling and running his thumb across his throat. He sighed, it was fine. He'd rather be with the DA than with those Heathens back in the common room.


End file.
